


The Simple Dangers

by LokoteiBex



Category: Tangled (2010)
Genre: F/M, Love, New love, Not Actually Unrequited Love, blossoming love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 11:53:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13763586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokoteiBex/pseuds/LokoteiBex
Summary: What could one dance hurt?





	The Simple Dangers

The simple dangers in life were grand. They got the blood pumping, adrenaline rushing. They were why he was a thief of such high caliber, and why he enjoyed alerting the guards when he was in the middle of a heist. But there were some dangers, even simple ones, that weren’t worth the risk.

“Mine” was a dangerous word. It was the kind of word that made men obsess over objects and women, and start thinking of women as objects. It was the kind of word that turned men into asses and thieves. Flynn Rider was extremely familiar with the word “mine”. There were many things that were “his,” but for the right price, they could be “yours,” instead.

Eugene Fitzherbert was not as familiar. Eugene owned very little, and never had. And people couldn’t be owned (okay, they _could_ , technically, but neither he nor Flynn was the sort of man who would own a person). People, however, could belong. Not to, but with. And a person who belonged with someone else was “theirs”. It was a mutual kind of “theirs,” though. The problem with a person belonging with someone, though, was that it pretty much had to be agreed upon. That was what unrequited love was all about.

And that was why it was dangerous to think of Rapunzel as “mine.” Because she hadn’t agreed to it. She was going home after this. Back to her tower. Back to her cage. He still couldn’t comprehend why she’d choose that life instead of a life of freedom. A life with him. And she wasn’t “his,” so he couldn’t ask.

Flynn had stolen some amazing things in his life, but he’d never stolen a person. A heart? Sure. Hearts were easy, especially when you didn’t really want them. Eugene had no interest in stealing Rapunzel’s heart, but he’d be lying if he told himself he was disinterested in her giving it to him willingly. An even trade. But for now, he would hold onto his, because “mine” was a dangerous word.

He wouldn’t dance with her, because she wasn’t “his." Okay, he’d dance because the horse made him, but he wouldn’t dance  _with her_. He wouldn’t watch how happy her feet were as they moved or how pretty she was when she was enthralled with the music. He wouldn’t think jealous thoughts when their hands didn’t quite touch in passing or when she was skipped away in another man’s arms. He wouldn’t do everything in his power to keep his eyes on her until, at last, she was in his arms, grinning up at him, filled to the brim with radiant joy like she’d never had a chance to experience before. And he wouldn’t quietly, in the depths of his soul, call her "my Rapunzel”.

Or maybe he would. Because the simple dangers were what made life grand.


End file.
